Recomeço
by Jessie S. Bruxinha
Summary: Durante muitos anos, Madoka esteve apaixonada por Kyoya. Por mais comum que sua situação parecesse, ainda não podia evitar sentir-se destruída. Entre a dúvida do falar e guardar, ela se depara com estranhos sentimentos, não sabendo como reagir. Quando o garoto resolve viajar para treinar, ela decreta que chegou a hora de acabar com sua tormenta: é necessário tomar uma decisão.


**Olá, pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que a resposta seja positiva. Bem, apesar de acreditar que não haverá muitos leitores pelo fato de não ser uma língua muito falada (português), queria compartilhar minha história com vocês. Agradeço muito quem está me dando uma chance, sério, muito obrigada mesmo XD. Ah, essa história foi baseada em uma música chamada "Na sua estante", de uma cantora brasileira chamada Pitty. Sem mais delongas, vamos para o que interessa. Atenção: Também foi publicada no Spirit e Wattpad.  
**_  
**Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem!**_

* * *

_**Recomeço: Kyoya x Madoka**_

Durante todos aqueles anos, ela esteve observando-o. Todos os seus erros, todos os seus acertos. Sofreu por suas ações, sentiu seu coração em suas mãos, o sangue fervendo e escorrendo por seus braços até chegarem ao chão. Os lábios trêmulos e avermelhados, lágrimas silenciosas misturando-se ao líquido vermelho e criando gravuras deformadas no piso álgido. Era uma arte gloriosa, apesar de toda a angústia e sentimentos atolados. O pior de toda aquela situação era o fato de todos aqueles momentos estarem cravados em seus seios, presos em uma gaiola de pássaros, impedidos de serem livres.

Vê-lo perdido em pensamentos fazia com que seu corpo delicado tremesse de forma imensurável. Era amedrontador quando o garoto de cabelos esverdeados se perdia em um mundo tão obscuro e inexplorado quanto sua própria mente. Ela percebia o tamanho do sofrimento que ele sentia, por isso ficava horas e horas se perguntando sobre as atrocidades que ele devia ter vivido durante aqueles 16 anos.

Mais uma vez, lá estavam aqueles olhos azuis que tanto arrancavam suspiros dela. Infelizmente, era para mais uma de suas dolorosas despedidas. O único objetivo de Kyoya Tategami era derrotar Gingka, por isso ele jamais hesitaria. Estava tão obcecado pelo ruivo que não conseguia notar os sinais que ela lhe dava, não via mais nada ao seu redor. A garota já havia criado teorias de que o dono de seu coração fosse gay e tivesse uma queda pelo seu rival, porém preferia acreditar que tudo fosse loucura de sua parte.

Será que realmente valia a pena sentir tudo aquilo? Talvez fosse uma completa imbecilidade guardar o seu amor por ele, pois sabia que jamais seria correspondida. Só conseguia ver uma opção para que pudesse escapar das ardilosas garras do amor. Ela precisava superá-lo, teria que vestir sua armadura e não deixar que aqueles olhos predadores fossem capazes de fazê-la se derreter e se esquecer de como era uma conversa normal.

Hikaru, sua amiga de longa data, já havia aconselhado que Madoka pensasse mais em si. Era necessário ter amor no seu próprio corpo, era necessário saber o que fazia bem. Qualquer um poderia abalá-la na situação desprezível em que se encontrava, por isso era necessário que se reerguesse. Não poderia deixar que seu apego emocional destruísse seu futuro. Seu objetivo era permanecer de queixo erguido, não ser destruída por algo tão comum quanto uma desilusão amorosa.

Agora, de frente para o blader, precisava decidir. Deveria confessar seus sentimentos ou deixá-lo livre? Poderia suportar seus sentimentos e deixa-lo cumprir seus objetivos? Seria melhor dizer tudo de uma vez e ter, finalmente sua resposta? Talvez seus planos mudassem. Deveria arriscar? Ela era tão importante para ele ao ponto de fazê-lo desistir de suas loucuras? Em poucos minutos embarcaria no voo para a África, destinado a treinar incansavelmente. Ninguém poderia dizer quando voltaria. A garota de cabelo castanho sabia que não receberia noticia alguma de Kyoya, logo passaria noites em claro se preocupando com o bem-estar de quem sequer notava sua existência. Para ele, era apenas a mecânica que andava com Gingka.

Em pouco tempo, ficaria louca. Tudo o que construiu desmoronaria, uma grande tragédia aconteceria. Parecia um eufemismo dizer que sua vida dependia de seu amor platônico por alguém tão insensível, mas era exatamente o que sentia. Ela sempre esteve lá para ele, sempre fez o necessário para ajudá-lo. Tentou suavizar seus encontros ao máximo, pois sabia que não gostava de companhia, então teria que fazer esses períodos serem importantes. Durante os momentos em que havia se machucado, cuidou dele, preparou uma refeição com todo seu amor e carinho. Lutou em uma batalha apenas para que Leone não fosse prejudicado e, consequentemente, amargurasse ainda mais o gélido coração do rei das feras. Grande parte de sua dedicação, de seu tempo e preocupação, estavam ligadas naquele garoto de cabelos rebeldes. Sem ele, grande parte de sua vida seria jogada fora.

Ela sempre esteve lá por ele, Kyoya foi o único que não percebeu. Apesar de sua crescente insegurança, Madoka acreditava que ninguém mais faria tudo o que ela fez, ninguém o amaria de tal forma. Seu timbre, seu riso... eles eram únicos. Tategami era um idiota por não notar sua individualidade. Às vezes, ele até deveria notar, mas sabia que a tinha na palma de suas mãos. Talvez ele a visse como um brinquedo, uma decoração frágil em sua orgulhosa estante.

Observando a sua chance passar diante de seus olhos, Madoka sorriu. Estava na hora de deixar seus corações livres. Seria doloroso não o ver, sentir o seu cheiro intoxicante de pinheiro, não suportar o seu mau humor constante e seus comentários irônicos, mas de nada adiantaria prender-se a momentos que não lhe pertenciam, não adiantaria chorar feridas que não se curariam. Era necessário deixar ambos os corações livres, mesmo que as consequências trouxessem dor, mesmo que ele jamais soubesse tudo o que sentia e fazia exclusivamente para seu amor.

Logo, o avião com destino à África, decolou. Suas mechas dançaram ao vento e pequenas lágrimas se formaram no canto inferior dos olhos azuis da menina, todavia não se arrependia de sua decisão. Não estava desistindo, apenas deixou que seguisse seu caminho, libertando-o de suas garras e a si própria do aperto em seu peito. Não era fraca como acreditava no início, era extremamente forte por aguentar toda aquela situação e ainda seguir em frente, enxergando novos horizontes. Ambos mereciam ser felizes. Algum dia, os sonhos do rebelde deveriam ser atingidos, ela continuaria torcendo por ele, mas em silêncio e sem deixar que fosse mais importante do que seus próprios objetivos. Por isso, ela esperava que Kyoya voasse alto, por mais que fosse para uma direção completamente diferente da dela.

Assim como as estações mudam, os amores também possuem essa capacidade. A porta da gaiola finalmente havia sido aberta e, agora, Madoka poderia ser livre. Ela poderia se dedicar exclusivamente ao seu bem-estar, finalmente aprenderia a se amar, por mais que ainda desejasse o bem do esverdeado. No fim, sua abstinência passaria e tudo ficaria bem. Era apenas um recomeço.


End file.
